


L&N

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Siamo incomprensibili. [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Sequel di L(Lewis o love?)





	L&N

**Author's Note:**

> Come sempre spero che la storia sia di vostro gradimento <3

"Nico? Nico ma mi senti? NICO!"

"Mmh?" Il cucchiaio che aveva usato per girare il caffè era ancora sospeso a mezz'aria fra le sue labbra e la tazza, si era perso nuovamente nei suoi pensieri e non aveva sentito cosa, esattamente, Vivian gli stava chiedendo o dicendo.

"Ma mi stai ascoltando?"

'Se non ti ho risposto evidentemente no.' "Eehm no, scusami io..." Scuote appena la testa e si lecca le labbra cercando di concentrarsi "che cosa stavi dicendo?"

"Come mai ultimamente sei così sulle tue? E stai anche perdendo peso, la cosa non mi piace."

'Che esagerazione per un chilo o due' "non preoccuparti, sto bene, solo che ho avuto un paio di problemi con lo stomaco quindi non sono riuscito a mangiare molto." Cerca di accennare un sorriso per poterla tranquillizzare ma sembrava non servire a nulla.

"Non lo so Nico, ma ultimamente mi appari stanco e sempre nervoso, o turbato per qualcosa che, evidentemente, non vuoi dirmi."

"Non pensi che magari è solo stanchezza per via del lavoro, amore?"

"No non penso onestamente."

"Non preoccuparti" beve il caffè ormai freddo e si alza dicendo che doveva preparare tutto perché non poteva restare oltre per via che doveva prendere un volo, un volo che gli stava procurando molti problemi. Con un sospiro pesante mette la testa contro il vetro e ripensa alla sera precedente quando faceva l'amore con sua moglie e prima di venire stava per gridare il suo nome, non quello di Vivian, ma quello di Lewis. L'ultima volta che si erano visti era stato li, a Monaco e non poteva negare di aver detto a Lewis che gli piaceva ma questo non era bastato. Per tutta la settimana non aveva fatto altro che toccarlo senza mai andare oltre prima della gara finale in cui, dopo la vittoria, avevano festeggiato in grande sia a cena che dopo, stavolta non poteva davvero nascondersi dietro nulla e se voleva essere onesto non poteva farlo nemmeno nelle ultime volte che si erano visti. "Ti odio" lo sibila e poi torna a sistemare tutto, ma chi voleva prendere in giro, Lewis aveva ottenuto quello che voleva.

"Nico, ogni volta che ti vedo sembri più allegro."

ovviamente aveva sentito la voce sarcastica del ragazzo ma si gira sorridendo. "Sebastian, non posso dire che per te le cose siano diverse" lo vede storcere il naso e una risata spontanea lascia le sue labbra rilassandolo.

"Vero, ma se non si ha una qualche difficoltà non c'è soddisfazione no?"

"Tu credi?"

"Se lo dico sarà così no?"

"Ma certo" lo sente dargli una pacca prima di andare avanti, non sapeva nemmeno perché non era stato a casa fino alla fine ma aveva deciso di venire fin dal venerdì qui, infondo che cosa si aspettava di vedere? Non lo sapeva ma di certo non sperava di vedere Lewis che rideva e si baciava con Valtteri a poca distanza dall'uscita dei box. Va bene che lui non era mai stato uno che nascondeva le cose e andava bene anche che non avesse lasciato quell'individuo, lui non lo aveva fatto con la moglie, ma mostrarlo così apertamente era quasi una sfacciataggine.

"Dubbi? Problemi? Incertezze?"

La voce di Valtteri e la semi risata di Lewis lo riportarono alla realtà 'dubbi? Si... che cazzo vuoi?! Problemi? Si, uno enorme, ossia te. Incertezze? Ancora si, poco più distante, quindi il cretino che ride dietro di te.' "Se non mi rompi le scatole non credo che ce ne saranno."

"Non ho nessun motivo di farlo, purché tu stia alla larga, lo sai non è vero?"

"Non sono te Valtteri, non mi puoi mica scacciare." Non gli andava di discutere e ringraziare mentalmente che era stato chiamato prima che si potessero dire altro. D'istinto va ad assicurarsi di avere la camicia ben allacciata, non sapeva perché ma adesso gli dava decisamente fastidio che qualcuno potesse vedere.

"Perché sei tutto solo?"

Alza appena la testa e accenna un sorriso quasi dolce, come non si poteva non farlo visto chi aveva di fronte. "Perché stavo aspettando te, non lo sai?"

Una risata allegra irruppe nella stanza facendo ridere anche lui "e allora perché non mi hai chiamato amico?" Gli da una pacca sulla spalla e si siede vicino a lui.

"Devo aver pensato che saresti arrivato da solo" alza le spalle e si mette a discutere animatamente con lui, doveva molto a Daniel perché era uno dei pochi che lo aveva sostenuto in quel periodo davvero di merda.

"Comunque devo dire che ti ho visto rilassato e ne sono felice."

"Bhe te ne ringrazio, effettivamente sono molto felice" e la cosa al momento era vera perchè con lui, sospettava, non si potesse veramente essere tristi.

"Meno male, meno male"si alza e con un semi abbraccio lo saluta per avviarsi poi alle seconde prove libere.

Doveva ammetterlo, parlare quei pochi minuti con Daniel aveva completamente rischiarato la sua giornata e si sentiva davvero su di morale. Mentre assisteva alle prove, poteva notare che Lewis si stava distruggendo un giro dopo l'altro. Non male, infondo se lo meritava di fallire almeno qualche volta no? Arrivato alla fine della giornata non si sorprese di vedere sempre le Mercedes avanti ma, almeno, non era Lewis il primo, chi sa cosa lo aveva mai distratto. Non ha nemmeno il tempo di accorgersi che qualcuno lo spinge a cozzare con la testa contro il muro prima di sentire la mano di Valterri farlo voltare tenendolo a pochissima distanza.

"Che cosa hai fatto a Lewis?"

"Ma di che cazzo stai parlando?"

"Era nervoso prima della seconda sessione e a momenti si ammazzava per colpa tua."

Ammazzava? Non gli sembrava di aver visto nulla di simile "ripeto... Che cazzo dici? Io e lui non ci siamo nemmen o parlati."

"Non fare questo schifoso gioco mentale con me." Gli strattona la camicia facendo saltare dei bottoni e accarezzando la L sul suo petto. "Questa l'hai fatta per lui vero?"

"In realt-"

"Anche lui ne ha uno sul polso" lo guarda con disgusto.

"Senti, non so che vuoi, ma posso assicurarti che non ho mai parlato con lui oggi!" Cerca di spingerlo via e sente il respiro fermarsi quando tutto il corpo di Valtteri gli si appoggia addosso, le sue labbra gli sfiorano prima il tatuaggio fra un bacio e un morso e poi sentendole mentre gli sfiorano il collo.

"Lui ha detto qualcosa con te uscendo dalla macchina."

"Valt-te..." Cerca di reprimere un gemito sentendolo lasciare dei lievi morsi dietro il suo orecchio.

"Ha ragione il mio Lewis, sei bello da morire, ma io non ti sopporto." Lo sussurra al suo orecchio senza allontanarsi almeno fino a che non sente un calcio che ricambia con un pugno ben indirizzato allo stomaco.

"Che cosa state facendo?"

Una voce che conoscevano entrambi li fece voltare all'improvviso "Lewis"

"Mi stavo eccitando vedendovi quasi in procinto di accoppiarvi e poi?" Alza un sopracciglio avvicinandosi e prendendo il viso di Nico con una mano vedendo che non sapeva che dirgli e allora continua lui dopo averlo baciato facendo scendere le mani lungo il collo. "Che ci facevi con Daniel?"

"Ho anche io degli amici, Lewis."

"Si certo, ma sai il tuo sorriso..." Porta una mano ai capelli strattonandoli lasciandolo gemere di dolore "non mi è sfuggito."

"Non capisco che affari siano i tuoi" cerca di liberarsi ma lo sente solo aprire una porta vicina e buttarlo dentro seguendolo a sua volta insieme a Bottas. "Che cosa pensi di fare Lewis?" Poteva notare che Valtteri sembrava confuso almeno quanto lui.

"Voglio solo completare quello che ho visto nel corridoio."

"Ma che cosa credi di fare?" Non poteva negare più quello che sentiva per lui, ma da qui a sentirsi dire che doveva essere una bambola anche per quello, bhe, anche no grazie. "Lasciami passare" lo spinge sentendolo lagnare il suo nome battendosi un dito sul polso e prendendo poi il cellulare e mostrando che un video era selezionato per l'invio, non era difficile capire a chi fosse rivolto. "Sei un fottuto bastardo."

"E la cosa ti piace." 

Lo vede mantre lascia il cellulare in bella vista e si avvicina sentendo le mani di lui liberarlo, lentamente, dalla camicia mentre le sue labbra lo accarezzavano sulla spalla e non riusciva a trattenersi dal ricambiare in parte quelle attenzioni. "Che cosa vuoi ottenere ancora da me Lewis?"

"Cosa ho ottenuto da te Nico?" Con la lingua gli accarezza le labbra sentendole schiudersi e premendo poi le labbra contro le sue in un bacio lento prima di passare a slacciare i pantaloni di Nico.

"Tutto" la sua era quasi una resa all'evidenza ormai.

"Non è così."

La sua voce gli aveva gelato il sangue "ma come lo puoi dire?" Lo spinge indietro volendo riallacciare i pantaloni ma sentendo Valtteri trattenerlo da dietro. "Lasciami maledetto" guarda Lewis riavvicinarsi. "Come puoi dirmi questo? Dimmelo." Parla a poco dalle sue labbra sentendo il respiro accelerare "sei peggio di una costante nella mia vita ormai, IO NON AVREI MAI VOLUTO AMARTI, MAI!" Si stava agitando e sentiva il cuore a mille mentre i pantaloni e il suo intimo si trovavano a scivolare sulle sue gambe. "Lewis, non farlo" cerca di liberarsi ma poi nota i due baciarsi sopra la sua spalla mentre lo tenevano fermo nel mezzo, che illuso era stato e adesso si sentiva così rotto da non sentire nemmeno la forza per provare a liberarsi.

"Valtteri, che ne pensi se provi Nico? Non saresti il solo dopo me." Con una breve risata porta le mani a sfilare lentamente la tuta di Bottas sentendo poi Nico spingerlo e spostarsi cercando di rialzarsi il tutto sentendo poi una spinta contro il letto che era li. "Non ti azzardare Nico, non te lo ripeterò due volte."

Sapeva troppo bene a cosa si riferiva e quindi decide di restare fermo mentre li vede spogliarsi a vicenda fra un bacio e l'altro mentre brevi risate uscivano dalle loro labbra. Non poteva non sentire i ti amo che Valtteri sussurrava a Lewis sentendolo solo rispondere dolcemente che lo sapeva. 'Vuol dire che siamo due giocattoli?' No, non era quello che voleva essere. Abbassa lo sguardo notando il cellulare troppo lontano e comunque se anche lo avesse preso che sarebbe cambiato? Sapeva che sicuramente aveva altri modi per far arrivare quel video a Vivian. Gli mancava, gli mancava tutto di casa sua, avrebbe solo voluto essere li dove doveva.

"Nico?"

Lo vede inginocchiato dinanzi a lui immaginando che fossero li da un po' mentre lui si era nuovamente annebbiato, ormai succedeva così spesso.

"Non fare quel faccino, ti piacerà vedrai."

"Io ne dubito seriamente" lo sente ridere mentre lo afferra e lo tira addosso stringendolo a se.

Lo accarezza sulle natiche facendo muovere la sua semi erezione contro di lui. "Sei geloso, non è vero?"

"Lewis, io voglio solo andare via." Sibila appena sentendolo poi allargargli piano le natiche mentre sente Valtteri scendere a leccare la sua entrata mentre le sue mani passavano lungo le sue cosce.

"A quanto pare gli piaci, no? Almeno fisicamente." Sussurra al suo orecchio eccitandosi mentre guardava la scena.

"Buon per lui, non posso dargli torto." Non si vantava mai ma nemmeno era un falso modesto ma la cosa doveva averlo stizzito perché lo sente alzarsi e premere l'eccitazione già dura contro la sua apertura e il dolore è così bruciante da farlo urlare e ritrarsi il più vicino possibile a Lewis.

"Ahaha buono Valtteri, lo so che ha la lingua lunga ma non rovinarlo, non è così male no?"

"No, lo riconosco" si avvicina e lo lecca sul collo prima di sentire nuovamente le labbra di Lewis mentre si muove contro Nico. Nemmeno lui lo poteva negare, aveva un corpo così scolpito che non poteva non farti venire qualche fantasia, per non parlare del fatto che, per quello che provava contro lui, sembrava quasi una piacevole vendetta averlo a sua disposizione. Stavolta lo penetra ma facendo appena un po' più di accortezza lasciando andare una maledizione una vollta che era dentro di lui.

"Bello eh?"

"Fottutamente Lewis." Porta le labbra a mordere la spalla di Nico sentendo appena Lewis adagiarsi meglio per far premere il corpo di Nico sul suo mentre iniziava a muoversi in quel fottuto paradiso. Adesso la voce di Nico non gli sembrava così fastidiosa mentre gemeva per le sue spinte. "Oh si, adesso si che mi piace la tua voce Nico." Teneva gli occhi chiusi stringendo con forza i suoi fianchi mentre aumentava il ritmo.

Non voleva godere ne gemere per dar loro soddisfazione ma non poteva negare quello che sentiva cercando solo di trattenersi il più possibile quando la mano di Lewis andò a pompare i loro sessi assieme facendolo riversare nella sua mano mentre Valtteri si svuotava completamente in lui con un gemito soddisfatto.

Si era rivestito mentre li sentiva parlare e salutarsi mentre la porta veniva chiusa alle sue spalle. Lascia andare una lacrima senza fare nulla per asciugarla vedendolo poi sedersi di fianco a lui.

"Che c'è? Non era alla tua altezza?"

Il tono nella sua voce era ancora più freddo e disgustato di quanto non fosse mai stato ma ormai si era distrutto, tanto valeva la pena fare peggio. "Non volevo essere toccato da nessuno che non fossi tu e, pensavo..."

"Che anche per me valesse lo stesso?"

Forse era molto meglio se se ne stava zitto.

"Non lo lascerò mai finché non farai lo stesso, Nico."

"Non posso farlo, lo sai bene."

"Bene, allora sappi che quello che ho con lui non cesserà certo per una mera fantasia."

"Bene, ma non mettermi più in mezzo" si alza stizzito per andare alla porta quando si sente tirare giù bloccato dalle sue labbra che lo stavano nuovamente divorando.

"Ti metto dove voglio, perché sei mio."

"Anche tu sei mio dannazione, perché allora fai così?"

"Chi ti dice che lo sono?"

"Perché è quello che voglio."

"Non basta, lo sai vero? Ne abbiamo parlato."

"Non ti lascio a nessuno Lewis." Lo afferra leggermente per i capelli premendo le labbra sulle sue sovrastandolo appena. "Sono stanco, adesso, di giocare" sussurra a poco dalle sue labbra non fregandosene degli occhi gonfi.

"Mi ami Nico, non è vero?"

"Si, e non accetterò nulla in contrario da te."

"Allora perché non mi conquisti Nico?"

"Puoi giurarci Lewis." Preme ancora le labbra sulle sue e si solleva poi per andarsene anche se voleva ben altro, è felice quando sente le sue mani spingerlo contro la porta facendo nuovamente scivolare le mani lungo i suoi pantaloni sentendo il bisogno di essere toccato da lui sentendo che era l'unico modo per sentirsi bene e completo con se stesso. "Ti amo Lewis."

"Forse anche io Nico, ma non abbastanza" lo fa stendere facendolo suo, infondo lo aveva detto no? Nessuno doveva mai toccare Nico se non fosse stato lui.

Nelle gare seguenti aveva avuto modo di pensare molto a come Lewis lo aveva trattato e aveva capito che non faceva altro che prendere il suo potere da quello che provava quindi, anche se aveva giurato di impegnarsi per il suo amore, adesso non era più quello che voleva. Non avrebbe mai negato che l'amasse ma non voleva più temere nulla e se fosse arrivato il messaggio a sua moglie avrebbe trovato il modo di spiegare tutto.

"Nico, ultimamente non ti vedo più molto intorno a Lewis."

"Valtteri" un sorriso spontaneo gli spunta sulle labbra. "Si, lo so, perché come ho sempre detto fra noi non c'è nulla e poi vi trovo così carini insieme quandi auguri a voi ragazzi." Stava nuovamente prendendo la sua direzione quando sente la mano di Lewis afferrarlo, si sapeva che era la sua.

"Stai dimenticando delle cose un pò troppo importanti, vero Nico?"

Sorride e si volta pacificamente verso di lui. "No, non sto dimenticando nulla Lewis io ho intenzione di parlare con Vivian." Forse non era vero ma su lui sembrava aver avuto l'effetto che voleva.

"Non credo che ne avresti mai il coraggio."

"Si che lo avrò Lewis" libera la sua mano e lo accarezza sulla guancia. "Ti amo, ma non ho più intenzione di farmi del male." Si riavvia non sentendo più nulla e sentendo che anche se faceva male questo non poteva andare più avanti.

Stava leggendo sul divano di casa e, mentre un sorriso affiorava sulle sue labbra, accarezzava distrattamente la L sul suo petto sussultando nel sentire il cellulare e rispondendo senza nemmeno notare chi fosse. "Pronto?"

"Nico."

La voce che gli arrivò era sicuramente di lui ma non era forte e sicura come negli ultimi anni e questo lo mise in allarme. "Ohi Lewis, che succede amico?" No, non riusciva ad abbandonarlo.

"Ti prego, cambia idea... Ho cancellato tutto le prove dal mio cellulare e ho lasciato Valtteri. Non era vero e anche lui lo aveva capito, io ho bisogno di te e, anche se la cosa mi fa schifo, voglio solo stare con te ok? Nico, ti darò tutto il tempo del mondo se vuoi."

"Dove sei Lewis?"

"A Monaco, sono vicino al mio vecchio appartamento."

E questo voleva dire vicino casa sua. Riaggancia immediatamente scendendo e vedendolo seduto a poca distanza come se fosse un cane bastonato. Troppe volte lo aveva visto così e non era più sua intenzione. "Lewis, vieni in casa" non vede nessun movimento da lui e si spazientisce appena un po'. "Hey, non sperare che ti porto di peso ok?"

"Tu non mi vuoi più..."

Sapeva che la sua non era una vera domanda e lo conferma il fatto che stava riprendendo a parlare.

"Ho tirato la corda, come faccio sempre, specialmente con te e adesso non c'è più nulla da fare."

"Lewis" si inginocchia vicino a lui "sono sceso, lo vedi?"

"Si, ma non vuol dire nulla."

"No, hai ragione. Vuol dire tutto" alza il suo volto e lo bacia con un misto di desiderio e bisogno. "Credi che mi dimentichi così presto tutto?"

"Nico, ti amo, quello che mi dai è più che sufficiente."

"Ti amo Lewis, dammi tempo e risolverò tutto, ma resta con me ok?"

"Ok" fa scivolare la mano dietro la testa di Nico baciandolo con trasporto ritrovando un po' di se stesso e sentendo che poteva ancora risolvere il tutto. Infondo non aveva cominciato questo casino solo per averlo con se ormai più di tre anni fa?


End file.
